


Buzz Cut

by akirasun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Haircuts, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just wants to cut his own hair, thank you very much, but a simple task proves difficult when you are injured. Thankfully, Derek is more than willing to help. Pre-slash/Friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzz Cut

Stiles decided that he really needed to get all the extra hair off his head before he died from heat stroke under the hot California sun because of it. Normally, he would take the hair clippers to it himself, but considering the fact that he was injured, his right arm in a sling from the most recent monster of the week and his left ribs visibly bruised, moving his arms high enough to reach his ears was hard enough let alone the top of his head. He huffed indigently at the situation that he would have to shell out the twenty dollars he was trying to avoid spending and actually have someone else do it for him. He turned off the clippers and tossed it back violently onto the sink with a crash.

"What happened?" Derek asked as he skidded into the bathroom. He looked around for anything unusual, only to find an irritated Stiles. "Why are you throwing my stuff around the bathroom?"

"I just want a God forsaken haircut but I can't even manage to reach my own God damn head because of these fucking injuries that I got trying to save your idiotic ass," Stiles grumbled unhappily. He scrubbed his hand over his face as he leaned painfully against the edge of the sink. "I'm sorry, Derek. I'm just still in pain and I'm so freaking hot right now with all this extra hair and I just want to cut my own hair like I always do." Derek eased forward slowly and pressed his hand against Stile's bruised ribs carefully and drew out as much of the pain as he could tolerate.

"What setting do you put it on?" Derek asked as he pulled the clippers into his hand.

"One above the lowest, I prefer to keep it close to the scalp," Stiles said. The hair clippers came back to life and Derek easily moved it through Stiles' brown locks. Slowly, a pile began to form at their feet and finally, Stiles sighed in relief once the hair cut was complete. "Thanks, big guy."

"Go back to sleep, you need to heal. You'll never feel better if you keep moving around too much and I can only take so much pain," Derek ordered as he scooped up the clumps of hair off the floor. "Call me if you get hungry, I'll get you some curly fries if you behave." Stiles perked up at the mention of his favorite food and eased himself back to Derek's bed.

"I shouldn't let you bribe me so easily with the promise of curly fries, you might get it in your head that they work in every situation," Stiles said as he curled under the blankets.

"It does work in every situation. You would never pass up on free curly fries, especially when they will be brought to you in bed. Sleep, Stiles," Derek ordered again, a small smile forming on his face. Stiles' eyes fluttered closed once he began to relax once more, calmer than Derek could ever remember actually ever seeing him before. It was a nice sight to see in person and one that he certainly hoped he could see more of in the future, hopefully curled up next to the human he'd started to actually grow fond and protective of.


End file.
